Melted Ice Cream Kisses
by Lira-chan
Summary: [4 of 4][DrabbleFiclet, for Wind] Sora invites Hikari to go to a summer festival with her Hikari tells herself she'll have fun, whether or not it's 'really a date.' Even if they're 'going as just friends.' Features kimonos and ice cream. [sokari]


LIRA: All right, this is the fourth "drabble" of four that I wrote because of a GJ request-meme. It's a ficlet where each "scene" is exactly one hundred words, or drabble-length.

IORI: That said, we must also point out that Lira does not own Digimon. She is making no money. That's reserved for Toei and anyone else the rights have been auctioned off to.

LIRA: And now, in addition to the fic and summary of the request, an… Offer, of a sort. I'm accepting requests for ficlets like these four, from anyone and everyone interested. It's an open-ended offer with fairly few restrictions; if you have a request, do check the "drabble request" section I added to my FFN profile.

-

For: Wind

Pairing: Sora/Hikari

Notes: The request was "Hmm... SoraxHikari. Yesh! And there should be ice cream. And kimonos. Yay!" Sooo… A festival-thing, naturally. Hopefully the setting isn't butchered.

-

MELTED ICE CREAM KISSES

--by: lira-chan--

-

Hikari fidgeted nervously. In Sora-san's bathroom. She hoped her kimono looked all right; the bathroom mirror was too small to display much.

Sora-san had invited Hikari to the festival. Sora-san had insisted that they both get ready at Sora-san's home. Hikari admired the older girl more than "Sora-san" could ever know, and was too desperately afraid to ask whether they were _really_ going on a date, or not.

Hikari was being silly, though. She steeled herself, and opened the bathroom door. Even if they were going as "just friends," she would have fun. Sora smiled at her. Hikari smiled back.

-

Hikari and Sora walked to the festival together, and proceeded to walk around together. Hikari's heart was still fluttering like a caged bird, but Sora looked wonderful in a kimono. She told herself she was happy; told herself she was having fun.

"You look really pretty, you know."

Hikari startled. She hadn't expected Sora to speak just then, yet the words shocked her more than the sound. She promptly turned pink, and stuttered a thank you and a countering, murmured compliment.

Sora just smiled sweetly, taking Hikari's hand on the pretense of leading Hikari another way. Hikari's heart fluttered, pleasantly.

-

"Let's get ice cream."

Again, Sora's sweet voice startled Hikari. She blinked mutely for a moment, and then realized that they had stopped walking. An ice cream vendor was to their right.

"Let's," Hikari managed to agree.

"Vanilla?"

"Oh… Yes, please."

Hikari watched Sora's graceful movements in approaching the vendor and paying for their cones. She watched Sora take an ice cream in each hand, presenting Hikari with a vanilla-flavored dessert and keeping a pinkish cone - strawberry? - for herself. She watched Sora delicately lick at her treat.

This time, Hikari smiled. Sora's ice cream coated lips smiled back.

-

After a few minutes of walking and eating, Hikari admitted her own inability to multi-task. Sora laughed kindly, together locating a bench, to sit.

Hikari licked her cone once, but spent more time watching Sora than eating. Sora popped the last of her cone into her mouth. Hikari's hardly-touched vanilla ice cream dribbled over her fingers.

"Give me that," Sora insisted suddenly, out of nowhere. Hikari relinquished her cone to the older girl. Watched as Sora efficiently cleaned away the melted ice cream. And gasped as warm lips closed over her fingers, removing any and all sticky ice cream traces.

-

Hikari was embarrassed. Her heart was beating as if set on bursting free, and she didn't have the nerve to even look at Sora. Her cleaned fingers felt cold and naked. Beside her, Sora finished consuming Hikari's ice cream; Hikari shook her head hard when Sora tried to return it, unable to speak.

"I'm sorry," Sora murmured, once the quiet became oppressive. "That was odd for me to do."

"No!" Hikari squeaked. "No… I… Sora-san… No."

Gentle fingers grazed Hikari's cheek. "Hikari…?"

Hikari was silent; Sora's eyes looked strange.

Sora kissed Hikari then, surprisingly firmly. Hikari melted like ice cream.

-


End file.
